


young passion

by lancerblueforyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, M/M, Teenagers, Top Louis Tomlinson, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancerblueforyou/pseuds/lancerblueforyou
Summary: “少年不识爱恨，一生最心动。”年少时爱上的人，仿佛一生都无法忘记，无论后来再遇到多么完美的人，我们似乎都想要在他们身上找到那个人的影子。然而没有一个人是他，没有一个人像他。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 会有一些与现实不相同的设定（比如某些现行制度）  
> 可以当作架空  
> 也欢迎指正❤️  
> 

“……”

“……”

Harry没想到，十年之后再见到Louis是这样的情形。

* * *

2010年。

Harry16岁，升入了洛杉矶一所公立高中，这是每一个美国学生都会经历的升学。

在新的高中、在父母和老师的指导下完成选课，同时兼顾课外时间与社交生活。

他在学业上似乎从来没有过太大的迷茫，他的成绩一直处于全A的状态，与此同时在交际方面也十分出色，他总是能与每一个人都相处的友好融洽，成为每一个人都喜欢的对象。

“Harry，我看了一下你的课表，你的课安排的有些充实，你能兼顾得过来吗？”导师推了推眼镜，望着办公桌前面那个将校服的西装外衣穿得整洁服帖的学生。

Harry点点头，自信却不高傲地说：“没问题的，我能够做好这一切。”

这个男孩有些青涩可爱，脸颊上还带着一点点婴儿肥，他成绩优异，交友广泛，各类体育活动都有他参与的身影，是个典型的各项全能的优等生，同时也是女孩们憧憬的对象。

导师这时想起来，他似乎是这一届入学新生里，综合成绩排名第一的学生，想必三年后，他毕业时也能够申请到一所优秀的大学。

“既然如此，那课表就这么定了，希望你能够在学校里过得充实且开心。”

“谢谢老师。”Harry礼貌地从办公室退出来。

几个月后。

夏季学期过了一半，他经历了一个足够长的的时间来熟悉这所新的学校，适应新的环境。他加入了学校的篮球队，美国的篮球文化总是那么浓郁，似乎每一个孩子都能够胜任篮球。

在篮球队结识到的朋友与Harry的关系最铁，小伙子们总是在下课后凑到一块，抱着篮球就能在球场上打到天黑。他们之中有高年级的学长经常带Harry参加各种各样的派对，在派对上调笑地聊着那些前来搭讪的女孩们，并且每次都用拳头轻轻地锤着Harry，佯装抱怨地说只要他来了女孩们眼里就只有他了。

今晚Harry没课，他早早就来到了球场，随便投球等着高二、高三的前辈下课。

“嗨，Harry，”一个声音老远就从球场另一边传来，“明晚的party不同寻常！如果你不来，你都不知道你会错过什么！”Niall，高二年级的一个学长，是Harry在球队认识的朋友。

Harry随意地往球框里射出一球，“唰”的擦网声如同水花四溅，“哦？我会错过什么？”

Niall示意Harry将球传给他投一个，嘴上也不耽搁地接着说道：“错过一个出名到全校都认识的人——Louis Tomlinson.”

这个名字在这所学校的确是如雷贯耳的。

据说这名学长本应该在今年完成高三的课程就毕业，然而他却中途退学了。

一个人退学能让全校哗然，难道是因为这个人成绩太过优异，因此大家都十分惋惜吗？

Harry曾经这么问过Niall，结果正在喝水的Niall一听到这话，愣是呛的半天没回过气来，连连摆手。

“就他那成绩？别提了，不是因为那个，而是因为除了学习以外的任何事情。Louis Tomlinson这个人吧，就......有点像另一个版本的你，他和你的区别就在学习成绩这点上。”

这个人是本校前篮球队的队长，当年被帆船队和游泳队抢着要的人，据说当时两队的队内经理差点没因为抢人打起来，结果最后倒是被篮球队的捡了便宜。除此之外，这个人还搞过一个乐队，当时学校并没有太放在心上，结果乐队出去参赛拿了冠军，赢回来了一笔巨款，掀起了整个学校的音乐热潮。

球队里和Louis同是高三年级的Liam对Harry说过，派对上的Louis简直就是全场的焦点，就像现在的Harry一样。

那些鸡毛蒜皮的派对情节和光辉往事Harry且当轶事来听，但是在另一层面，让Harry真正把这个人记住的，却是别的事情——校队的前辈们都说他的球风和那位Louis Tomlinson实在是太像了，只是现在他才16岁，还有所欠缺。

Harry在脑子里回忆过一遍所有关于这个人的传闻，他很好奇这个Louis Tomlinson，到底是什么样的一个人。

Harry走到球框下，拿起水瓶一口灌了下去，说：“OK，明天老地方见。”

“那家伙肯定会特别喜欢你的。”Niall抱着球收拾背包，准备和Harry道别，各自回家。

第二天傍晚。

Harry一身休闲的短袖搭上Adidas的运动外衣，在距离他家两个街区外的路口等着Niall。

他们称这个地方为“老地方”，因为他们总是在这里碰面，然后一起去找Liam。

没等几分钟，Niall便骑着自行车从十字路口那边赶了过来，朝Harry远远地招手，与Harry汇合。

Harry蹬上自行车，和Niall一同骑着出发。

洛杉矶晚霞的余晖洒在少年人的肩上，地面投映出一道道影子，别人家的花园里传来阵阵的狗叫声，一切都让人感到心安，却又暗含着躁动。

Niall嘴里叼着一根鸡肉卷，应该是在来的路上经过麦当劳买的，派对前吃点东西垫垫肚子，免得空着肚子喝酒第二天胃疼。

他叼着鸡肉卷对Harry道：“mate，你怎么穿着一身像是要去打球似的？”

Harry双手离开自行车头，感受着傍晚余晖中夹带的微风，Adidas外套猎猎翻起，“我妈妈把我的其他衣服都扔进洗衣机里了，包括上次那件正装。”

“说笑话呢？你初中天天参加这个比赛参加那个比赛的，怎么可能只有一件正装？”

Harry咧嘴一笑，故作潇洒的表情在稚嫩的脸庞上看起来有些滑稽又可爱，只是他全然不知，他回答：“因为我懒得换。”

这次派对被订在Liam家举行，他的家庭条件非常富裕，因此他被戏称为“篮球队的比尔·盖茨”已经成为了队内皆知的事情，当时Harry还特意查找了近几年的福布斯富豪榜，观察对比了真正的比尔·盖茨的排名变化情况呢。

当他们两人到达Liam家时，夕阳已经沉下，天空泛着深蓝的光，即将进入黑暗。

原本Liam家在洛杉矶的富人区有一幢豪宅，但是那边距离学校太远，于是他的父母就在市区给他买了一栋房子，三层楼附带花园、泳池和车库。

派对早已开始，客厅的灯全都关闭，只留下彩光灯球四处扫射一样，打到舞池里律动的少男少女们身上。

当Niall和Harry一走进屋子里，这种狂放又充满了激情的的氛围立刻就窜了上来。Niall走到茶几边端了两杯酒，将其中一杯递给Harry。

坐在沙发上的一个男生一看到Niall，就和他热情地打了个招呼：“又带着小王子来了？小王子在哪呢？”

Harry从Niall身后探出头来，回答说：“这儿呢。”

Niall亲密地搭上Harry的肩膀，对沙发上的那个男生说道：“Liam他人呢？”

那男生回答道：“在楼上叙旧呢吧。”

“谢了，Zayn。”

一楼乐声节奏暴烈，跳舞的人实在是太多了，Niall和Harry不得不与人摩拳擦掌一番，一路说着“抱歉，借过”才走到楼梯处。

Harry端着的那杯酒被他喝的见了底，他有些口渴， 他说：“Nialler，他在楼上吗？我是说Louis Tomlinson。”

“没错，二楼阳台有个小卡座沙发，他应该和Liam在那里。”

二楼相比起一楼来说简直安静太多了，南面的阳台布置着沙发和小圆桌，抬头就能看到繁星点点的夜空和偶尔掠过头顶的夜班航班。

果不其然，那里坐着两个人，其中一个Harry十分熟悉，是Liam，而另一个穿着黑色卫衣，带着鸭舌帽的男人，他没有见过。

鸭舌帽在他脸上投下了黑影，Harry无法看到他的脸。

Niall先是走过去坐到那位名叫Louis的人身边，然后示意着在后坐下的Harry，介绍道：“Tommo，这就是我们之前和你说过的那个高一的，Harry Styles.”

Harry伸出一只手，礼貌地道：“你好，见到你很高兴，久闻你的大名。”

Louis将鸭舌帽沿稍稍抬高，露出了五官，蓝色的眼睛在夜空下折射着光芒，他也伸出一只手，与Harry握了握，吊儿郎当地说：“你就是我们球队的'爱因斯坦'？”

“......”

此昵称来源很简单——Harry是学校篮球队悠久历史上学习成绩最好的一个队员，但是每次Harry听到都万分的别扭。

Louis一看到Harry愣在原地，登时笑了起来：“抱歉，我无意冒犯，”他指了指Liam和Niall，接着道：“是他们俩老是这么形容你的，说除了学习成绩，你就是我的16岁版，所以我很容易就记住了这个'爱因斯坦'。”

Harry马上反应过来，心里觉得这个Louis Tomlinson说话真是不像第一次见面的样子，透着一丝肆无忌惮又恰到好处的礼貌。

说实话，他很喜欢和这种人相处，有趣的人从不循规蹈矩，难道不是吗？

Liam指着两人的衣服，道：“我就说你们这两个人相像，都是不把派对当派对的人。”

Harry此时才看到对方的黑色卫衣也是一件Adidas，他举起酒杯邀请Louis干杯，恶趣味地来了一句：“for Adidas.”

Louis莞尔，默契地拿起酒杯，清脆地一碰，看着Liam无语的表情说：“for Adidas.”

接下来Harry在旁边津津有味地听起了他们叙旧，Louis在学校干过的那些糗事全都被抖了出来，他出演的《油脂》据说现在都还能在校园网里搜索到，还有校园文艺演出的演唱录影、篮球比赛录影诸多种种。

Harry听得笑的肚子疼，特别是当他知道Louis趁着演舞台剧的方便不要脸地舌吻了女主角的演员时，他笑的直不起腰来。

Louis舔了舔嘴皮，冲Harry道：“小王子，你不也挺受女孩子喜欢吗？你就没干过和我一样的事？”

Harry顶着一头笑乱的的卷毛，像一颗西兰花一样，还带着婴儿肥的脸笑的白中泛红，他摆摆手：“我绝对没有干过那种事！”

Louis煞有介事地点点头：“在理，你才16岁，我干那件事的时候已经17岁了，你下一年准会干和我一样的事儿的，相信我。”

Harry虽然不是一个死板得只会读书的人——他有时也会逃课去球场和Niall他们鬼混，但是他表现出的所有叛逆都带着那么一丝少年耍酷的味道，真要说起来，根本不算什么。

但是眼前这个18岁的学长，似乎骨子里就是充满着离经叛道精神和一种势不可挡的气场的。

Harry很欣赏这一点，他很想成为像他那种不受束缚的人，或许他们骨子里真的很相像，只是一个外显，另一个内敛。

聊得差不多时，四个人一起下到了一楼，舞池里的女孩们跟随着音乐的节拍，摇曳着迷人的身姿。

Louis叫上了一伙男孩加入她们，Harry就紧跟着在他身后。彩光球晃的人眼花缭乱，两个运动风的男孩在一群穿着拉风的人中间显得格格不入。

不知什么时候哪位美眉开始起哄，喊了一句让Louis和小王子合唱一首歌，全场登时沸腾了起来，客厅那头的DJ也停下了暴躁的音乐，等待两人的反应。

Harry眼睁睁看着话筒递到了他和Louis的眼前，骑虎难下。

Louis倒是十分地无所谓，他直接问：“有什么想唱的吗，小王子？”

“你挑吧。”

于是，在众人的欢呼和起哄声中他们临场发挥了一曲，不知是谁把彩光球灯的颜色调成了蓝绿色，他们在轮换的灯光中看不分明彼此，却意外地发现对方和自己配合得很默契。

......

众人终于放过了他们，Louis自来熟地抓着Harry来到了院子里，还顺带捎上了两瓶啤酒。

Louis用开瓶器打开啤酒盖子，说：“我很喜欢收集别致的啤酒盖子。”

Harry接过他递过来的啤酒，连同盖子也一起，他说：“有趣的癖好。”

Louis笑着喝下一口啤酒，回答说：“真奇怪，我似乎很早就认识你一样。”

Harry点头：“我也有这种感觉...前辈，我想和你打一场球，一对一。”

Louis舔了舔嘴唇上残留的啤酒，喉结滚动将其咽下。眼前的小屁孩此刻看着就像一只羽翼未满就野心勃勃的雏鹰。

让他想起自己16岁的时候也是这样好胜又充满朝气。

“那我们何不现在就溜出去？”

......

tbc.


	2. 荒诞不经

夜里微风习习，吹散了两人血液中本就不多的酒精。这片社区均是低矮的独栋小别墅，浩瀚的星空一览无余。  
篮球砸在地上发出了“砰砰”的声音，Harry特别喜欢听到这种撞击声，这给他带来一种不知名的舒适感。  
Louis在他提出单挑后便轻车熟路地从Liam家的地下室里顺走了一个篮球，没和任何人打声招呼就溜了出来。

路灯把两人的影子照的斜斜的，Harry看着影子比划着两人的身高，说：“Louis，我是不是和你一样高？”  
Louis轻松运着球，闻声停下了吊儿郎当的口哨，回答说：“没有，是路灯的关系，你还差一截呢。”  
他让Harry别再看影子，而是将手放到两人的头顶比划了一下，“喏——你就差那么一点吧。”

“好吧，我确实还差那么一点。快快，社区的露天球场到了！”Harry率先跑到篮球架下方，整个球场上除了他们以外已经没有别人。  
高高的路灯把球场中央照的异常明亮，Harry把他的外衣脱下，随手甩到球架的脚落处。他活动着双手，眼神充满了挑衅，对慢悠悠运着球溜达进来的Louis说：“学长，谁先进攻？”  
Louis把球传到Harry手里，把鸭舌帽摘了放到Harry的外套上，毫无波澜地说：“让着你，你先进攻吧，little prince.”

“Well，OK，OK.”

Harry先是运着球，简单地不做出任何攻击性的动作与对方周旋，然后在某一瞬间突然变向，想要从左边突破。作为后卫，他的变向运球一直出类拔萃，极少有人能够防得住他。  
然而，在他以为自己能够破防时，Louis竟然也变换脚步死死地拦住了他的进攻，Louis的臂展十分长，反应速度也极快。Harry见无法突破，便随机应变地后退一步，一个后仰跳投，将球投出手。  
谁知，Louis也一个腾跃，跳了起来。  
“啪！”  
篮球在空中的抛物线还未到达最高点，就被残忍的截下，Louis一个盖帽成功让Harry输下了开局。

Harry眼神发光地看着Louis，被当空大帽之后没有感到任何的丢人和耻辱，反而让他对Louis更加感兴趣，更想要去和一个强者做朋友。  
“抱歉，小王子，接下来该我了——小心哦。”Louis去把被他盖飞出去的球捡回来，随意地运在手中。Harry重整旗鼓，压低重心以防守对方，眼神明亮：“学长，我知道我已经输了，你以后带我玩不？”  
Louis一边胯下运球与之周旋，一边痞兮兮地笑道：“怎么？不想读书想来和我一起当混混吗？”  
Harry还没来得及回答就差点被Louis一个变向晃过，幸而他反应极快地防守住了，没让Louis得逞，但他总感觉那是Louis在故意让着他。Louis后撤一步，后仰跳投，一个完美的抛物线如彩虹一般，以他的手为起点，不偏不倚地射入球筐，擦网声唰唰响起。  
  
“哈...哈...”

他们不知打了多久，球场上喘气的声音中夹杂着偶尔的几句闲聊。  
Harry自己也说不明白何会与一个刚见面的学长如此一见如故。Louis赞赏地看着Harry说：“小王子，你这冲劲儿我可真是太喜欢了。”  
而Harry早已被他拿球溜了半天，终于开始气急败坏起来，不顾道德地跳上去直接往Louis的腰上使劲儿挠，Louis被他这一暴躁的举动吓了一跳，大男孩不知自己正在成长的身体已经初步成型，不知轻重地把对方一起带倒了。  
篮球从Louis手中飞出去的瞬间，这两个人同时摔倒在了球场的塑胶地面上。这一下让Louis磕得不轻，一声闷哼从他的胸腔挤到嘴里，他登时觉得自己骨头都碎了。  
Harry的脑袋就是那枚“碎胸口”的大石，连他自己都砸的头昏脑胀的，他马上反应过来，把手从Louis的腰肋上拿开，笨拙地撑着地面坐起身，把Louis也拉起来。

Louis揉着自己的胸口，艰难地吐出话音：“小兔崽子，你哥的腰，无论怎么挠都不会痒的。”  
Harry尴尬地陪笑道：“抱歉抱歉抱歉......我想都没想就......真的不会痒？”  
他竟然还想再尝试挠一下，于是Louis一脸无语地放任着他挠了又挠，还真是如石头般地一动不动。证实了之后Harry也更惭愧了，他看着Louis强忍着笑，连连道歉。  
最后Louis无奈地在他的卷毛上揉了一把算是接受道歉。

那晚回去后，他们交换了联系方式。  
是后来Harry和Louis一起把球还回来时，Liam才知道他们俩偷偷溜出去打过球。  
再后来Louis在学校附近的一个社区篮球俱乐部里找到了工作，下班时间经常会回学校去找Harry和Niall他们玩，而Liam因为在高三年级，面临毕业的压力，和他们在一起的时间少得多。Harry和Louis在日渐相处的时光里越来越熟悉。

周末悠闲的清晨里男孩们经常相约一起出门，流连在洛杉矶的街头，在装扮纷繁的街头艺人中间奔跑穿梭，在平价的麦当劳里坐一下午，看麦当劳里电视播放的比赛直播。

夏天逐渐过去，这个学期也快到末尾，Harry泡进了图书馆，很少再没心没肺地出去鬼混，Niall既忙着期末考又忙着球队的事，连轴转已经把他折磨的身心俱疲。在这时，唯有Louis一个闲人突然就没了可去的地方，四处都变得没劲儿起来，没人腾得出时间来和他瞎晃悠。  
他只好下定决心做了一个他以前从不会做的选择——  
“Louis你小点声！”Harry扯着Louis的衣袖警告道。  
“什么？你说什么？”Louis笑着摘下耳机，眼睛恋恋不舍地从平板电脑的屏幕挪到Harry脸上。  
整个图书馆一片鸦雀无声，回荡着他的声音，周围在自习备战期末的同学都将视线投到了他身上，除了刚入学的新生不认识他，其余的高二和高三的学生都对他很熟悉。  
他只好讪讪地对四周双手合十，表示抱歉，然后把平板上仍然在播放的比赛退出来。  
他无聊的坐在椅子上，把腿搭在一旁，看着天花板小声咕哝。  
Harry小声说道：“你要是觉得特别无聊你就去球场上等我。”

“啊...我为什么要来图书馆陪你自习，不，应该是你为什么要来图书馆自习？”

“Louis...你就不该来图书馆。”Harry从书本中抬起头，疲惫地叹出一口气，把笔插在了耳后，有点像别着一支香烟。

Louis把Harry的手机拿过来，用Harry的指纹解了锁，独自在那捣鼓着，不再理会周围的一切。Harry任凭他把自己的手指当工具一样解开他的手机，也不设防，由着他去了。他转头接着刷数学题。

几周后，考试周正式来临。  
Harry身穿校服衬衫，领带被他扯的歪歪斜斜，他单肩背着背包，在各个考场穿梭。他学期初选的课比其他同学要多得多，考试的场次自然也比别人多。  
今天是他的最后一场考试，科目是历史。这是他的强项科目，考完之后他就正式放假了。  
不算大的教室里设置了两排相对着的桌椅，一边坐着主考官，一边留给考生。Harry进门后给每一位考官问过好，递交自己的报告书，而后到正襟危坐地坐上考生席。  
主考官是一位戴着老花镜，头发花白的太太，皱纹在她松弛下垂的脸上推积，据说她是学校历史学科的首席教师，同时让她出名的，是她严厉的为人和严苛的教学方式，要拿她的高分很难。  
  
不过Harry有信心能够拿到她的高评分。  
各位考官依次询问他问题，他来进行回答。就在他即将顺利结束时，他的手机毫无预兆地响了起来，让严肃教室一瞬间充斥着滑稽。

“who let the dogs out....wolf!!!  
“who let the dogs out......”

Harry瞳孔一震，他低头一看，不知道是谁设了一个闹钟。他马上把它关掉，给对面的考官连连道歉。

考官们都示意无妨，提示他继续回答问题。  
三分钟后，他的手机又再次响起，这一次是jingle bells。  
Harry马上把它按掉，然而主考官太太已经开始面露不悦。

......  
就这样，他的手机每隔三分钟就想起一个闹钟，每次响起的铃声还都不一样。他最后不得不向监考官们提出请求，给他一点时间把手机彻底关机。

午后，最后一个场次的考试结束，学校正式宣布放假，发布放假通知。暑假从六月中旬开始，长达三个月。  
此时阳光高照，校园里已经不似几天前那般严肃压抑，住校的学生拖着行李箱走过，或在电话里和父母交谈，或和朋友谈笑甚欢。  
Harry最后走出考场时，绝望地打开手机看了一眼闹钟界面，每一个闹钟的标签都花样百出——

“你亲爱的Louis：惊喜吗？  
“你亲爱的Louis：监考官有没有被吓到？  
“你亲爱的Louis：下一个闹钟你该要关机了吧？要是没关后面还有很多个惊喜哦！

......

Harry艰难地吐着气，胸口不断起伏，他感觉自己肺都要气炸了。他当即打了一通电话过去，铃声响起很久，对面没接。他反复多次拨打，对方都没有接，他只好咬牙切齿地发了一条短信——“你这混蛋！”

  
Louis嘴里叼着口哨，在明亮的室内篮球场里四处走动，指导小朋友们学习篮球。明天就是周末，每周五都是他下班时间最晚的时候。他把外衣连同手机一起锁到了柜子里，要下班后才能联系Harry。然而他现在满脑子都是他整蛊Harry设的那几个，呃，好吧十几个闹钟。  
Harry会不会气的脸红呢？  
他想想就忍不住要笑出来，下意识地叹出一口气，到底什么时候才下班啊。

晚八点，Louis下班，结束了一天的工作。  
他打开换衣间的柜子，把外套和手机一起抽出来，怀着一颗窃喜的心打开手机。  
13个未接电话，20条消息——七个来电是Harry打来的，其余的是Niall和他的妈妈；只有一条消息来自Harry，剩下的是Niall发的。

Harry：“你这混蛋！”

Niall：“哥你真牛。”  
Niall：“快回电话。”  
Niall：“你干了什么你知道吗？”  
.......  
  
等到Louis再回拨过去的时候，Harry已经不再接听他的电话了，他不断地发送消息给他道歉，心里后悔万分，感到自己做的有点太过火了。  
这时Niall打来一通电话，他烦躁地接起来：“hey，Nialler……”

“Tommo，你知道今天Harry的监考官是谁吗？”

“谁？”

“兰伯特夫人。”

“......”

“Tommo？你还在听吗？”

“......我操！”

  
周六。  
暑假的第一天。很多人由于生物钟的影响，即使知道这一天已经不需要早起，却还是会在固定的时间点醒过来。  
Harry就是这样。他在晨光中醒来，空调的持续作用才让他得以逃过夏季的炎热难耐，否则醒来就会发现自己仿佛睡在了游泳池中。  
一蓬杂乱的卷毛顶在头上，他洗漱过后简单泡了一碗麦片吃下，他妈妈告诉他，她为他报名了驾照考试，这个假期内就可以拿到驾照。他点点头，表示OK。有了驾照之后会方便许多。

他打开手机查看Louis给他发送的短信，每一封他都看过了，现在气消的差不多，再回想一遍事情的经过，倒反觉得滑稽的可笑。连他自己都想笑。  
为了让这件事再更加荒诞一点，他敲打着手机键盘，给Louis发送了一条信息过去——  
“你敢裸奔来我家给我道歉，我就不计较了。  
“我赌你不敢。”

  
放下手机，Harry心情大好，回头问了一下姐姐Gemma有没有什么需要帮忙购买的，他要去一趟社区的便利店。  
他穿着一条长及膝盖的短裤，一件简单的白色T恤就出门了，走在路边把玩着钥匙串。  
他其实不是真的想Louis裸奔来道歉，只要Louis来了就行。亲密的朋友不会有相隔一夜的脾气。  
现在他到商店买一些啤酒和零食，只要Louis来了，他们就可以在家打一天到晚的电子游戏。

  
太阳逐渐高升，早晨的清爽逐渐被飙升的燥热所代替。  
阳光刺的Harry睁不开眼，他一手提着购物袋，一手在眉前支起了凉棚，后悔没带墨镜出门。  
  
他悠闲地溜达到家门口，在瞟了自家院子一眼后，差点没当场来个原地摔跤。  
一个熟悉的身影，只穿了一条底裤在按他家的门铃，似乎是等了很久无人来应门，那人只好从屋檐下走出来，站到院子正中央的草坪上，对着楼上大喊——“Harry！我很抱歉！你在家吗？”  
“Harry！”

这个时间点他的家人都出门了，只有对面邻居家的老爷爷正在打理自家的院子，不时往这边看一眼。  
Harry感觉自己已经快窒息，当前地球的含氧量已经不足以维持他的生命活动。  
他当机立断从马路边上冲到院子里，拦腰截断似的把Louis拽到屋檐下，手已经哆嗦到快插不进钥匙孔。

“你...你......！”

tbc.  



	3. 初吻

“你..我操，你赢了！”Harry好不容易打开家门，随手把钥匙扔在鞋柜上，推推攘攘地把Louis推进家门。

“对不起Harry，你还生气吗？我不知道是兰伯特夫人监考，如果我知道，我是绝对不会整你的。”Louis就穿着一条内裤，给Harry真诚地道歉。

“我早消气了……话说，你真的是这副打扮来的？”

“你说呢？”

“......”Harry信以为真，一秒的沉默后爆发出了一阵青蛙似的笑声，扶着沙发直不起腰来。  
Louis看他很受用，得意耍帅地舔起嘴皮一笑，而后才缓缓说道：“不是，其实我衣服和裤子都在你家院子里呢……”  
“……”  
他居然是来到才脱掉的。

青春期的青少年总是做出这种旁人看来极其无聊又没意义的事，或许等到他们长大后，他们也没法说出那时为何会如此这般。但是，撇开事情本身，那时单纯又无虑的心境会让人永远怀念，一生难忘。

在抱着Louis胖揍一顿后，Harry又偷偷摸摸从家门溜了出来——他是来给Louis捡衣服的——他不想再被邻居家的老爷爷瞄到。  
烈日炎炎，那位老爷爷正拿着水管给草坪溉水，光芒色散之下形成了一道小巧精致的彩虹。  
Harry找到衣服后拿起来就往回跑。

一整个下午Harry和Louis都待在空调房里打游戏，Harry陪Louis一起把衣服脱了，裸着上身，只穿一条半截裤。  
Harry手里拿着游戏手柄，他们才刚刚打完一局，打算休息一会儿，他说：“Lou，你有驾照吗？”  
Louis叼着薯片含糊道：“有啊，你这个假期准备考驾照？”  
“正有此意。”

Louis顿了一下，又问他：“Harry，我打算在学校附近租一间小公寓，二居室的，你想要来和我一起住吗？”  
Harry疑惑地看着他：“我可以和我的家人商量一下，他们会同意的。只是你为什么突然想要租房子？”  
“我成绩不好，不如休学赚钱，我住在家里还要麻烦妈妈照顾我和妹妹们，不如出来住，可以减轻她的负担。”  
他的妈妈，Jay，Harry是前不久才知道她是一位单亲妈妈的。说实话，像他这样从小就成绩拔尖、家庭幸福的男孩，他或许无法切身体会Louis的感受，但是他能够做的，就是保持一颗善良的心，作为一个最好的朋友去支持他。  
  
Louis一直在Harry家待到晚饭时间，因此也顺道蹭了一顿晚饭。Harry在餐桌上把租房子的事情和家人说了说，他的妈妈听完后就微笑着同意了，和蔼的继父甚至调侃出一句“我们家又多了一位家人。”

傍晚时两个大男孩踏着残阳出门去散步。晚霞橙红色的光辉洒在少年人裸露的手臂和小腿上，光影交叠。  
Louis的颧骨突出，突出的很好看，特别是当他笑起来的时候，女孩们为之神魂颠倒。  
Harry突然说：“Louis，你还在学校的时候有女朋友吗？”  
他回答：“有过几个，没多长时间就分手了。”

“演《油脂》被你强吻的那位女生也是其中之一？”

“她不是，唉……现在想想我实在是混蛋，挺不尊重她的，那你呢，Harry？”

“初中的时候有过一个很可爱的女孩子，她很喜欢我，但是......我们约会了不到一个星期就没再继续了。”

Louis不禁疑惑起来：“不是吧，小王子？你被甩了？”

落日西沉，地平线的地方，橙色依稀褪去。鸟儿站在电线杆上，叽叽喳喳。两人斜斜的影子与黑色的柏油路融为一体，交叠着不再分明。  
Harry说：“她最后和我说，'你还不明白什么是爱Harry，你仅仅只是把我当朋友'，或许她说的对吧，我们的确更像是朋友。”

Louis把手搭到他肩膀上，Harry顺势拉住了Louis垂到他胸前的手，百无禁忌地把玩着。  
  
Louis说：“哥告诉你，爱就是妒嫉。如果你喜欢一个人，你就会吃醋，会因为看到他和别人在一起而窝火。”  
Harry抬头看着尚且明亮的天空中才刚升起的月亮，以及周围扑闪的星星，若有所思，自言自语道：“我从来没有过这种感觉......”  
Louis说：“放心啦，你很快就会有的。”

躁动的青春期会为他带来那种不一样的感觉，或许16岁的他荷尔蒙还尚未爆发，没能让他对什么人产生不可言喻的冲动，但说不定他17岁就会陷入一条无可救药的爱河。

  
接下来一个月Harry都在专心致志地为考驾照的事做准备，Louis没再来打扰他。他们有一个聊天群，总的五个人：Louis，Harry，Liam，Niall，还有那天在Liam家坐在沙发上的男生——Zayn。  
他们时不时地依靠社交媒体联系。Liam在外旅游；Zayn则在Louis无聊的时候去他工作的俱乐部陪他打会儿球。Niall上一年也才刚拿到驾照，他贴心地为Harry传授了一些经验。  
到了路考的前一天，Harry收到了其余四人整整齐齐的消息“小王子，加油。”  
Louis发过来的还多了一句——“就算没考到驾照，哥也敢把车交给你开，别紧张xx”

他其实一点也不紧张，甚至是势在必得，然而Louis的短信倒反让他突然有点心颤，开始紧张起来，他想象着自己无证驾驶的模样，有点滑稽好笑。  
最终他顺利地拿到了自己的驾照，虽然还只是一证，需要有人陪同，但是对于Harry来说也够了，因为其余四个男孩都拥有驾照，这就意味着至多会有四个人陪同驾驶。  
他在群里发了他驾照的照片，消息轰炸立马袭来。五个人开车出门聚了一餐当作庆祝后又继续各自过着自己的暑假。

八月份，气温依然居高不下。  
Louis花了一些时间与精力去打听了许多房产中介，在几个可选的公寓里纠结着到底要选哪一个。最终的方案在Jay和Harry的妈妈Anne的建议下终于敲定，她们选定的小公寓位于学校附近的一个社区，第二十八街上一处叫做公主公园的居民区里，那里的房屋都在最近才经过翻新，邻居大多都是同校的高年级学生，并且治安很可靠，价格虽然偏高于中上，但也算物有所值。  
八月下旬，Louis和Harry一起付过租金，接下来就要开始准备搬家入住。Harry的继父与Louis主要负责把大部分行李搬上车，运到公主公园。  
Jay和Anne一边聊着天一遍为新屋打扫卫生，Harry把一个个大纸箱子陆陆续续搬上楼来，堆放在客厅里。这间二居室的小公寓只有一些简易的家具，他们还得再采购一些缺少的部分。  
两个卧室仅仅一墙之隔，大小相当，整个房子的不同房间都不算大，但是对于两个人来说也算足够了，小巧的厨房具有很强的收纳能力、客厅正好可以放置一张两人用的沙发，一切都是合适的。

Louis与Harry的继父把所有行李都搬上来后，稍稍休息了一会儿就马不停蹄地叫上Harry一起去了二手家具市场，把剩下需要的家具采购齐全。  
将近折腾了一整个星期，小公寓的事情才安置妥当，等到秋季学期开学，他们就要正式入住这里。

Harry不时地望向他的妈妈，他就要第一次离开家，离开妈妈的照顾去生活，他知道Anne非常地不舍，但她什么都没说。  
在忙完最后的工作回去的那晚，他从自己的房间出来，看到Anne独自坐在院子里，膝上放着一本厚厚的本子。无灯的夜晚，他无法看清那是什么。  
他踩着拖鞋轻轻走进院子，坐到Anne身边。Anne看到他时眼神温柔无比，她轻轻把Harry毛茸茸的头按到自己肩上，这时Harry才看清她膝上的厚册子是什么——那是他的相册，里面记录了他出生以来的所有照片。  
“妈妈。”

“嗯？”

“妈妈，你会舍不得我吗？”

Anne一时有些哽咽，她的情绪在Harry问出这句话后如山洪一样袭来，她轻轻揉着Harry肉乎乎的脸，说：“亲爱的，即使我再舍不得我也应该要教会你独立，也应该让你自立成长......但是，无论你年幼或是长大，你永远都是我的宝贝。”  
Anne的话语一字一句地敲击着Harry的内心，仿佛要嵌进去一样，让他胸口和鼻头同时一酸，突然有了流泪的冲动，他抱住Anne，说：“妈妈，我也永远爱你。”  
小院子里静谧无声，月光倾泻而下，Anne抚摸着Harry的手仿佛比那皎洁纯净的月光还要温柔。

九月，秋季学期的开学前夕，Niall的生日很快就要到来。  
Liam提议在Niall生日——九月十三日——那天举办一场海滩派对为他庆生，也算是开学前的最后一次狂欢。大家纷纷同意。  
Harry与Louis在前不久合资买了一辆二手福特轿车，他们开车从公主公园的小公寓出发，前往威尼斯海滩。  
Harry戴着墨镜把着方向盘，车载音乐里播放着他与Louis一起在磁片店里挑选的音乐，摇滚的旋律一路追随着滚动的汽车轮胎，不为车辙印记所挽留。  
Louis把玩着手机，对Harry说：“今天的派对Liam邀请了许多人......”

“人多不好吗？”

Louis摇摇头：“没有不好，只要那个人没来就好。”

“谁？”

“Eleanor。”

Harry在脑海里搜索起了这个名字，他觉得有点耳熟，但是还是不太记得她是谁，于是他问：“她是谁？”

“前女友。”

哦，Harry想起来了。  
这个前女友也算是个挺典型的“前女友”，据说当时她追Louis追得人尽皆知，即使Louis多次拒绝她也百折不挠，最后Louis只好勉强答应，不到一周Louis就提出了分手。

“她还在试图挽回你吗？”Harry问。

“大概吧……”Louis回答说，“每次Liam举办派对她都会来，你知道的，Liam举办派对一直都没有什么门槛。”

......

正午时分，阳光正好，威尼斯海滩海岸线绵长悠远，干净的沙滩上有人正在享受日光浴。由于今天是一个工作日，游客相对较少。  
Harry下车后先把后备箱里的帐篷拿出来，再抱出一听啤酒，放到地上。Louis在车上把沙滩裤换上后，光着脚下车，帐篷的帆布与支架由Harry负责，他则抱起那听啤酒，把车锁上后和Harry并肩朝沙滩走去。  
其他三个男孩已经先上前到达了海滩，他们的帐篷已经搭好，此刻正与其他参加派对的人在打沙滩排球。  
Louis墨镜后的眼睛谨慎地在沙滩上搜索着，他从沙滩排球那一边一直望到了BBQ那一边，心里祈祷着前女友千万不要出现。  
然而，他还是在BBQ的烧烤架后看到了一个打下手的女孩，还有她身穿比基尼的身影。  
Louis用光着的脚丫踢了踢走在他身边的Harry，引起他的注意，道：“Harry，我看到Eleanor了。”  
Harry顺着Louis的目光看过去，视线锁定在BBQ烤架后那个身材苗条的比基尼女孩身上，“Lou，墨菲定律是真的。”

“今晚别让我有落单的机会，你跟紧我。”  
Harry应了一声，算是答应。

两人挑了沙滩上一个较远的地方搭建帐篷。  
Louis开了一瓶啤酒后就监工似的坐在一旁看着Harry搭，Harry则靠一人之力把帐篷搭建好。  
他特意警告了Louis让他别靠近帐篷，个中原因还得追溯到他们从前第一次搭建帐篷的时候。那时他就见证了Louis的破坏力，“摧枯拉朽”。

搭好帐篷后Harry就着Louis没喝完的啤酒一口灌下，用头顶着Louis的后背去沙滩上打排球。  
Louis感觉后边弯腰顶着他的Harry似乎比他们第一次见面时长得要高出那么一点，似乎与他平齐了，婴儿肥也消了许多。

这样的青少年不知什么时候就会突然蹿高，褪去稚嫩，成为独当一面的成年人。  
几乎是眨眼之间的事。  
几秒钟后，Louis又突然改变了想法，又突然觉得时日还长、长大这件事也不是那么地不可追——明年二月这个小孩才满十七岁呢，当下的他们都是年轻鲜活的。

Liam去找了海滩的相关租赁点与工作人员交涉，询问小型游艇的租赁价格。于是沙滩上就只剩下其他四个男孩在打排球，刚好两人一组打个比赛。  
原本Louis打算猜拳分组，但是Harry不愿和他分开站队，也就不了了之，最终按照Harry的意愿来。  
反正四个人都实力相当。

阳光异常热烈，四个男孩均是半裸着上身，只穿上一条沙滩短裤，在场地上伸展躯体，跳跃击球，沙滩上留下了一排排脚印。  
少年人挥洒汗水的模样，可谓是一副绝妙养眼的风景。赛况焦灼，两边都使出了全力，一点儿也不让着对方。  
场边不知什么时候多了许多观众，Eleanor也在其中，她的眼睛一刻也没从Louis身上移开过。

Louis总有一种被人盯的慌的感觉，他下意识地向场边一瞟，猝不及防与Eleanor对视了一眼，他瞬间毛骨悚然。  
与此同时，Niall在网前来了一个扣球，排球的轨迹直冲沙地，Louis没来得及去补救，错失一球。Niall与Zayn一击领先，互相击了个掌。  
Harry用眼神示意Louis怎么回事，Louis挑了个眉示意场边，Harry了然。

差不多过了十几分钟，Liam手里拿着一串钥匙从沙滩另一边走过来，惊讶地看到排球场边围着一群人。  
他走近排球场，只见沙滩里埋着两个人，Niall和Zayn正不停地在往那两人身上继续盖沙子。  
那两人已经埋的只剩脑袋还摆在外面，笑的满嘴沙。  
Liam忍俊不禁：“你们在干什么？”

Niall回答道：“Louis和小王子比赛输了，我们约好哪边输了哪边就要被埋，Payno快来帮忙。”  
Liam只好蹲下来随便豁了几把沙子，然后说：“我已经租到小游艇了，别埋了，走吧。”

听到这话后，Louis立马一个挺身，从沙坑里坐了起来，一改佯装挺尸的模样：“别闹了mates，我得赶快逃离这儿。”  
说着他把Harry从沙坑里捞起，给Harry递出一只手让他站起来。他给Niall使了个眼色，Niall也像是知道了什么似的，点点头。  
他们五人一起上了小游艇，驶离了海岸。

傍晚，五个人才开着游艇回来。  
橙红色的夕阳正一点点沉入远方的海天一线，就像被海洋溶解了一样，余晖洒满了带有浪花的海面。  
其他人都聚集在BBQ那边，在不远处有人升起了篝火，一群人正围坐在篝火旁一边聊天一边吃着晚餐。  
Louis帮Harry和自己拿了盘子，把烤好的食物放到盘子里。  
Harry把鸭舌帽的帽檐转朝脑袋后，他打卷的头发乖巧地卷到两鬓边，帅气之中夹杂着可爱。Niall亲密地搂着他，用手捻了捻他的卷发。  
Liam和Zayn拿来啤酒分给五个人。

Zayn点燃一支烟后说：“篝火那边刚好还够坐，不如我们去那边？”  
众人表示OK。  
海浪轻轻拍打着沙滩，浪花声裹挟在海风中，吹拂着面庞，温柔又惬意。Harry爱极了此时蓝中带紫的天空，那感觉就像把整个大海翻过一个镜面，天地都是无穷的深渊，美丽而神秘。  
可能是他抬头望着天空时间太久，Louis注意到了他的走神，“Harry，这很美丽。”  
他缓缓地把视线从远方移回来，聚焦到眼前人的脸上，一双蓝色的眼眸，简直和方才的天空一样的迷人又深邃。  
Harry不禁晃了神，眨了眨眼找回思绪。  
他点点头：“真的很美丽。”

“嗨——我们这边要玩真心话大冒险，你们五个人想要加入吗？”篝火那边的一个女孩正朝着他们这边挥手，邀请他们加入消遣夜晚的小游戏。  
“为什么不呢？”Niall举起手中的啤酒瓶，对那边的邀请热情回应道。

他们走到更为靠近篝火的那圈人里，大家挪动了位子给他们腾出一点空间来，Harry在Louis身边盘腿坐下，两人裸露的膝盖碰到一起。  
这片沙滩沙质很细，坐下之后感觉软绵绵的，伴随着大海味道的海风在火苗间摇曳起舞，一张张面孔映照出年轻而富有朝气的模样。  
那名邀请他们的女孩名叫Sue，她和Harry都是高一年级的。Harry和她微笑打了个招呼。  
Sue扫视了一眼围坐成一圈的伙伴们，说：“我这儿有一副扑克牌，由拿到clown card的两个人来分别指定其他花色牌的持有人真心话大冒险，来抽牌吧。”  
众人依次从背面朝上的扑克牌里抽出一张，低头查看自己拿到什么牌。在确定自己没有拿到小丑牌时，大家开始四处查看是谁拿到了它们。  
Niall举起手中的扑克牌，得意地说：“我拿到其中一张，另一位是谁？”  
一个高二年级的女孩举起手中的牌来，示意大家另一个小丑牌的持有人是她。  
接下来由她和Niall开始指定扑克花色来选出真心话大冒险的人。  
Niall：“方块A。”  
女孩：“梅花K。”

大伙又纷纷转头左右寻找这两张牌在谁的手上。Louis举起自己的牌，他是梅花K。  
“那方块A在哪？”

Harry缓缓地举起了自己手中的牌，又缓缓道：“真巧，是我。”

两人就挨着坐，彼此对视了一眼。

持小丑牌的女孩一看是他俩中招，立马兴奋起来，大声说道：“不接个吻说不过去了啊——”  
在座的许多女孩子齐齐欢呼起来，起哄声越来越大。  
不知谁说了一句：“今晚是Niall的生日，他也还持有小丑牌呢，听听他怎么说吧。”  
于是大家把目光整齐划一地投向了Niall，后者噗地一笑，道：“不接个吻真的说不过去！这俩人明明是在我们之后才认识的，结果天天粘一块，都不搭理我和Liam了。”

Harry只好看着Louis说道：“不接吻说不过去咯？”

Louis：“接吻就接吻，你们小王子的初吻要被哥拿走咯。”  
他们两人毫无别扭地就这样越凑越近，最后双唇严丝合缝地贴到了一起，温热的呼吸喷洒道对方脸上。  
不知为何，Harry的心莫名其妙地跳漏了一拍。  
大家惊讶又欢乐地欢呼起来，甚至还有人数起了秒数，定了差不多五秒两个人才分开，各自没有一点尴尬，自然而然的样子令人发指。

那时候他们不知道，百无禁忌的举动正昭示了纯洁无暇的友情，唯有做贼心虚、有所顾忌的抗拒，才是血淋淋的、埋藏心底里的爱情。

他们就这么一吻，完成任务似的，却还是满足了在座女孩们的小私心。  
Zayn冷不丁来了一句：“Harry，这真是你的初吻？”  
“......是啊。”

对白一出，又引起一阵骚动，几家欢喜几家愁。

Sue连忙挽回场面，把游戏的方向拉回来，她说：“欸，等等，还有真心话没说呢。”  
Louis叫道：“不是吧？不是二选一吗？”

“当然不是了，你逃不掉的啦Tommo。”

Niall表示自己不知道该问什么，于是他就把问问题的任务都给了方才那女孩。她摩拳擦掌，坏笑道：“小王子，Tommo，你们俩有没有喜欢的人啊？”

“没有。”  
“没有。”

两人异口同声答道。

Eleanor一直坐在篝火的另一面，静静地观看着一切。  
后面又再轮了几轮，都是抽到别的人，有的人不愿意真心话大冒险就会被罚喝酒。  
Louis和Harry便在下面窃窃私语起来，没再关注游戏的进行。

渐渐地，时间在欢声笑语中流过，已经接近夜里十点。  
一位送货员手里提着一个蛋糕从海滨路走到了沙滩上，抱歉地打断了他们的游戏：“excuse me，这是一位名叫Zayn Malik的先生订的蛋糕，请问你们哪一位是Malik先生？”

Zayn从沙滩上起身，示意是他本人，然后签收了蛋糕。

Louis最先反应过来，这是一个给Niall的惊喜，于是他大声起了个头，开始唱起生日歌，带动起在场所有的人大合唱起来。

温暖的篝火照着少年们年轻的脸庞，舞动的花火卷着响亮的歌声，久久不息，这个初秋气爽的夜晚，将会永远地种在他们的回忆里。

Niall去自己的帐篷里把他的吉他抱出来，一边弹奏一边和着大伙儿的歌声。蛋糕没吃多少，大部分都被Louis偷拿去打仗了，在场的几乎都中了他的招。  
Liam被他追着沙滩跑了一转，最后不得已只能通过整蛊Harry来报复Louis，于是两个人追着跑变成了三个人追着跑。  
后边Zayn实在是看不下去了，他拉住罪魁祸首，悄悄地说：“Tommo，别追了，你看那边——”  
Louis顺着Zayn的目光看过去，寿星正一脸唯恐天下不乱地看着他们闹腾，当他冷不丁发现其余四人都闹够了把注意力集中在自己身上的时候，他立马放下吉他，从沙滩上踉跄地爬起来，准备逃命。

Louis和Liam默契地从两边围追堵截，把Niall堵在了一棵椰子树下，后面Zayn和Harry追上来，四个人直接把他放倒，提着他的四肢往海边走去。他们齐齐一声，把Niall抛进了海里，水花溅起，哗啦啦地淋的人满头满脸。

“Happy birthday！！！dear Mr.Horan！！！”

他们淌进水里，一人给了Niall一个拥抱，并且在他脸上啵了一个响亮的吻。

  
他们一直闹腾到深夜才各自回到帐篷，海水干涸在皮肤上析出一层盐来，辣的皮肤有些痒，但那都没关系，他们都已经累的无暇去洗个澡了。  
Louis和Harry在他们搭的小帐篷里，睡到了第二天天明。

tbc.

  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这不会是一个单纯的甜文，后面会有爱而不得的情节😌


End file.
